<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Bard in the Hand is Worth Something, Right? by starlocked</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478016">A Bard in the Hand is Worth Something, Right?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked'>starlocked</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star's Soulmate September 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempted manipulation, Chasing, Janus is unamused, M/M, Prince Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Roceit - Freeform, Roman is a gay Disney prince, Superpowers, Trans Deceit | Janus Sanders, being chased by an animal, can be read as platonic or romantic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26478016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlocked/pseuds/starlocked</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Janus never had trouble getting exactly what he wanted in life until a careless royal in poor disguise stumbled into the same roadside inn.</p><p>Day 13 of Soulmate September- Everyone has a superpower but when soulmates are close in proximity the powers are nullified.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Deceit | Janus Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Star's Soulmate September 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Bard in the Hand is Worth Something, Right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You will do exactly as I say. Buy me a drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah, slow down there, little lady. I usually buy drinks for the fellas if you know what I mean," Janus stared in confusion at the unaffected smile from the regally dressed man. That wasn’t the correct response to his power. Being misidentified was even more annoying so he decided to try again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You will do exactly what I say. I am a man and you will refer to me as such," Janus smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, sir. I really shouldn't have assumed. Why do you keep saying that thing though? We can carry a normal conversation without you trying to twist my arm, right?" The stranger grinned and signaled to the barkeep for two ales. Janus was dumbfounded. He could charm anyone to his will, so why was this man acting so… free-willed?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" The man waved his hand in front of Janus' face, offering him an ale, "are you alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus shook his head to clear it, "I'm fine. Thank you. What is a member of the royal family doing in an inn far removed from the castle with no visible bodyguard?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is it that obvious? I'm trying to make my own way in the world as a bard but apparently I'm nothing but royalty," the stranger sulked into his drink. Janus felt the smallest amount of pity for him. It was gone in a moment. The prince would get over the burden of his unfathomable wealth and power after getting tired of singing for a living.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus took a sip of his drink and debated trying to use his power again. He decided against it for the moment and instead asked, "are you any good at singing?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I? Yes. Yes, I am. I've always been a natural," the man grinned and offered his hand, "my name is Pr- Roman. Just Roman. What's yours?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus took his hand and gave a firm shake, "Janus."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Janice? I thought you said-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jan-</span>
  <b>us</b>
  <span>," he replied, emphasizing the correct pronunciation. Perhaps he'd been foolish in his choice of name but the meaning fit him like a glove, and with others, he never had a problem being misgendered before. What made this prince different? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, Janus, would you like to see just how well I sing?" Roman smiled at the man and was gesturing toward the inn door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How do I know this isn't a trap?" Janus questioned him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By my word of honor. Perhaps honor does not mean much where you come from, but as you've already guessed, honor means a great deal to my family," Janus was slightly impressed with the pretty speech. He decided to trust this man at least far enough to walk outside with him. Really the prince was the one making a mistake trusting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Outside the inn, the prince started walking directly into the darkening woods, confusing Janus even further.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that a wise choice, Roman?" he called after the man who turned back with a grin on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just trust me!" Roman beckoned. Janus took a deep hissing breath through his teeth and stepped into the woods, remaining vigilant. There were dangerous creatures in these woods and even more dangerous people. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly caught up to the careless prince who seemed to be looking for something. After a few minutes, Roman stuck out his hand to stop Janus in his path. Roman bent down and picked up a snake, one of the most venomous varieties, and started </span>
  <em>
    <span>singing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Of all the ridiculous things Janus had seen in his life, this was the most reckless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman started looking very confused as the snake hissed at him. Sensing it was about to strike, Janus lept forward and grabbed it safely, throwing far into the brush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Idiot! That thing could have killed you!” he yelled at the prince who still didn’t look afraid as much as concerned, a hand on his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That usually works… why didn’t my power work?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your power of being utterly reckless like the high and mighty unaffected prince you are?” Janus bit back, not caring about the man’s power.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, you are so cute when you’re angry!” Roman grinned, “but no, my power is communicating with animals through song.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you eat those words, you fool!” Janus snarled and Roman just laughed. His merriment was quickly ended by a much deeper snarl coming from the brush. Roman positioned himself between the sound and Janus and started singing again. His voice faltered as a large black animal with two large horns emerged from the foliage. He sang louder, more desperately with no effect.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman glanced back at Janus, “that’s a Yale. I- I- I don’t know why this isn’t working but if it’s horns swivel, run.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus nodded, not taking his eyes off the massive creature. The Yale struck the ground with its cloven foot and a snort. Roman started singing at the top of his lungs, shaky and barely melodic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The right horn swiveled back while the left swiveled forward, pointed directly at the pair when the animal dipped its head down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“RUN!” Roman pushed Janus and they both took off, crashing through the forest in the twilight dark. They could hear the animal chasing them relentlessly. Branches scraped at their faces and clothes. When Janus felt as though he could run no longer he heard the snarl of the wild beast and pushed himself farther and farther into the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman shoved Janus hard to the side, “you go that way! It can’t chase us both and I’ll distract it!” Janus didn’t have time to argue and veered hard as Roman started to sing again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Janus could no longer hear the Yale or Roman, only the soft noises of bugs and frogs in the night. He must be near a pond. He stopped to catch his breath. In the quiet, he caught the sound of a soft and soothing melody. It was beautiful. It sounded like Roman. When he could stand again, Janus followed the voice to a clearing where he found Roman on the ground, surrounded by smaller forest animals, the snake they’d thrown earlier, and the massive Yale. Roman was </span>
  <em>
    <span>petting it</span>
  </em>
  <span> while singing soothingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Janus stepped into the clearing and nearly all of the animals scattered away except the Yale. Roman looked up and nodded Janus over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They are remarkably intelligent once you get through their aggressive nature,” Roman grabbed Janus’s wrist and laid his hand on the Yale’s nose, humming reassuringly to the creature. Janus could hardly believe this was the same animal that had charged at them minutes earlier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s beautiful,” Janus breathed, terrified of spooking the Yale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it is. You know I think I figured it out,” Roman sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured what out?” Janus asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is an old tale- and I know a five stanza song about it- about how powers are negated in the presence of your soulmate. Of course, soulmates are difficult to find, and even if you did, why would you want to be left powerless in their presence? But I think I understand. My singing didn’t work because you were close.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And my manipulation didn’t work on you,” Janus realized at once this prince must be right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s what that was,” Roman grinned, “never fear, I will always respect you for who you are, my eventual love.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They each stood up and the Yale let out an ethereal braying that left Janus shivering. Roman waved as he angled back the direction they had come running from, picking his way carefully around roots and plants, keeping Janus at his side. They eventually found their way back to the inn long after dark and the lamps outside had been lit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t suppose you need a bard companion?” Roman asked with a sly grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps I could use some company on the road,” Janus smiled and took Roman’s hand in his, kissing his knuckles, “thank you for saving me, brave knight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman broke out into peeling laughter that rivaled the general commotion from inside the inn, “it was my pleasure, Sir Janus.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Check out more Soulmate Stories @tsshipmonth on tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>